


Bees?

by Sweetloot



Series: RVB Pages [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, could be seen as an OT3 or any combo of those three you want or just friendship, possibly ooc but whocares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is a little shit, Caboose is adorable, and Tucker isn't amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees?

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a hornet in my classroom today.
> 
> P.S: Title from that one card in Cards Against Humanity.

"Shit, shit, get it away from me!" Cried a shrill voice. 

Wash looked up from where he was reclining against the tank, taking a break from doing maintenance. Tucker was running faster than Wash had ever seen him run, even when Wash had threatened to shoot him in the knees. Caboose was tailing along behind him, hands cupped with a seemingly conscious effort not to jostle what he was carrying.

He knew what Caboose was carrying though, the private having told him about the insect he had found earlier that day. Tucker was still running, doing some sort of zigzagging maneuver, nearly tripping on a rock in the process.

Wash snicked, raising his voice so he could be heard. "Tucker! You're in high-tech body armor. A bee isn't going to kill you!"

Tucker nearly tripped again, side steeping a pile of loose cables. "I'm allergic, asshole!"

"Again, you're wearing armor!" 

"Just get Caboose to fuck off!"

Caboose didn't seem to like that very much. "But, Tucker, she's lost! How is she going to make honey if she's lost!"

"That isn't a honeybee, moron! That's a hornet!"

"That's racist."

"Racist? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Doesn't make it right."

"Caboose! Seriously, fuck off!"

Tucker didn't seem to notice Caboose had stopped chasing him, the private carefully peering into the cupped dome of his hands to check on his passenger. Tucker turned his head, likely to gauge how far away his pursuer was. He didn't notice Wash's toolbox until his foot connected, his hands not coming up in time to brace his fall, his face taking the brunt of the impact.

Wash walked up to him, toeing at his side when all the other did was grumble into the dirt. "Well, at least you were wearing your helmet."

Caboose came walking up to Wash, his hands still cupped protectively over the hornet. "I don't think Tucker wanted to help, Wash."

"Seems that way, buddy. Sorry about that, could have sworn he did. You can let it go over by those flowers near the bushes."

"You mean the ones that sort of look like an angry cat?"

"Yeah, those are the ones."

"Okay, thanks Wash! Tucker, stop napping, it's not nap time yet."

Tucker groaned when Wash's foot tapped him again, huffing out a wheezing breath. "You're the worst kind of person. You planned that, didn't you?"

Wash gave a noncommittal shrug, one Tucker missed since he was still sprawled on the ground. "Not every part. You falling on your face was all on you. You were the one that didn't want to train."

Tucker sits up, the tilt of his helmet suggesting that he was looking at Wash with a bewildered expression. "So you had Caboose chase me with a fucking hornet!?"

Wash shrugs again, this time one that Tucker can see. "Caboose found the hornet, I just found a use for it. Besides, I didn't know you'd freak out that badly. I actually expected you to end up sparring with Caboose, but running worked to."

"Sparring? With _Caboose_? If he punched me I'd end up with my rib cage in my throat. You actually thought any of this was a good idea?"

"Hey, you're just lucky I didn't do what my old squad did."

"I'm almost too afraid to ask. But I'll bite, what the fuck did they do?"

Wash's voice was casual as he went about picking up his scattered tools. "They threw live grenades at me."

Tucker groaned, getting to his feet. "I almost prefer that."

There was a smirk in Wash's voice. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh no, _fuck_ no. I'd rather do fucking squats than deal with that bullshit."

Wash placed his toolbox under his arm, walking back towards the base, an excited Caboose bounding past him.

There was a smile in Wash's voice. "Good, glad you've decided to train again. I'll see you tomorrow at o-six-hundred."

Tucker smiled smugly, fist pumping the air. "Ha!"

It took a minute to fully register what Wash had said, whispering a _'shit'_ before stalking after the other soldier. "Wash, you fucker!"

Tucker was sure the Reds could hear Wash laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired, hopefully there weren't any glaring mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
